1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable baggage restraint seat, especially to a baggage restraint applied under the seat. The baggage restraint is designed as a movable type, which will facilitate passenger to take out (or put in) baggage and worker to clean the floor under the seat.
2. Background of the Invention
For general transportation vehicles of long trip (such as: airplane, steamship, long trip bus and train), in accordance with the need to place baggage for the passenger in long trip, there is always an appropriate accommodation space available under the passenger seat to place personal baggage.
Please refer to FIG. 1(A) and FIG. 1(B), which show the baggage restraint seat of prior art, and which include a row of seat 10, two side restraint rods 20 and a major restraint rod 30. Taking airplane for example, the seat 10 is usually a row of three seats, wherein an article accommodation space 102 is provided under the seat for the passenger to place his personal baggage (not shown in the diagrams) inside it, and two sides of the seat row each has a connection part 104. Above-said two side restraint rods 20 each has a first end 201 and a second end 202, and the first end of above-said two side restraint rods 20 is fixedly connected to the connection part 104 of the two sides of the seat 10. The major restraint rod 30 is arranged horizontally at appropriate position near the lower end of the Fore-Leg of the seat 10 and its two ends each is connected to the second end 202 of above-said two side restraint rod 20. In general, the latitude of the rod bottom of the major restraint rod 30 is restricted within a distance of 2.5 inch from the floor and its rod top is over a distance of 3.0 inch from the floor. Therefore, if the baggage restraint rod is fixed and unable to move, it will hinder workers from cleaning the floor under the seat and also hinder passenger from placing in and taking out his baggage under the seat.
After the passenger being seated on the seat 10, he can place his personal baggage inside the article accommodation space 102 that is under the seat 10. The baggage is restricted inside the space formed by two side restraint rods 20 and the major restraint rod 30 to avoid moving caused by the shake of the airplane body during the fight course of the airplane. However, because the baggage restraint rod of the prior art (includes the major rod 30 and two side restraint rods 20) are not designed as movable but fixed to the fore-leg of the seat 10, when the passenger is going to place his baggage under the seat 10, placing baggage will become very difficult due to the hindrance of the major restraint rod 30. Similarly, taking out the baggage also becomes difficult due to the hindrance of the major restraint rod 30 and two side restraint rods 20. Furthermore, when the clean worker wants to clean the floor under the seat 10, because the major restraint rod 30 together with two side restraint rods 20 are fixed under the seat 10, it will always become very difficult to clean the floor that is under the seat 10 and increase the time of cleaning. Especially for the international airline, the stop time for the airplane is quite limited, if the cleaning time is prolonged, it could delay the time for airplane""s routine checking and maintaining procedures. Therefore, if the shortcoming of the prior art caused by the baggage restraint rod being fixed under the seat 10 is improved, then it will facilitate the passenger to place in and take out his baggage and make it more easy to clean the floor under the seat 10 and greatly promote the service quality of airplane travel (or other long trip transportation vehicles).
The major object of the present invention is to provide a movable baggage restraint seat. The baggage restraint rod of the seat is designed as a movable restraint rod. When the passenger is placing in or taking out his baggage, the baggage restraint rod arranged under the seat can be lifted up above the seat to facilitate the operation for the passenger. Furthermore, when the clean worker is cleaning the floor under the seat, because the movable baggage restraint rod can be lifted up, it will increase the operation time efficiency for cleaning the floor and promote the service quality of airplane travel (or other long trip transportation vehicles).
The present invention provides a moveable baggage restraint seat, which is composed of a row of seat, two side restraint rods and a major restraint rod. An article accommodation space under above-said seat can accommodate baggage inside it and two sides of the seat each also arranges with a pivotal axis. The above-said two side restraint rods each has a first end and a second end, wherein the first end is pivotally connected to the pivotal axis on the side of the seat and each second end is connected respectively to one of the two ends of the major restraint rod. Because the two side restraint rods are pivotally connected to two sides of the seat and connected with two ends of the major restraint rod to form a movable baggage restraint rod, when the baggage restraint rod is rotated under the seat, the baggage restraint rod may restrict the baggage under the seat, when the baggage restraint rod is rotated above the seat, the baggage can be taken out and it is more convenient to clean the floor under the seat.
For your esteemed review committee to further understand and recognize the purposes, characteristics and functions of the present invention, a detailed description together with several diagrams are presented as following: